


Day 6 - Gifts

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [6]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Has nudity so I put it in mature, M/M, Not very mature though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Gabriel's been so busy he's forgotten to get Jesse a present.





	Day 6 - Gifts

Gabriel was officially stressing out.

Okay, he had been stressing out for a while, but for once the source of his stress wasn’t work related. Well, work was part of the problem, but it wasn’t the main issue.

It was Christmas Eve and Gabriel hadn’t bought anything for Jesse. He’d completely forgotten that the holidays where coming up due to the amount of missions he’d ended up having to go on. Secret missions with Jack and Ana that Jesse knew nothing about, other than the fact that he was on classified missions. Additionally, the extra missions had come with extra paperwork. Every time Reyes reminded himself that he needed to get Jesse a present he was suddenly whisked away on a mission and therefore unable to buy anything, and soon the whole idea of gifts and Christmas slipped his mind completely.

There was no way he would be able to get Jesse an amazing gift now. They’re base wasn’t close to shopping centres, for obvious reasons of that being incredibly impractical, and there was currently a snow storm so no stores would be open anyway. Ordering anything online would take to long to get to the base, and would have to go through inspection first, which Gabriel didn’t like the idea of. He still couldn’t face the people who checked through the post, not after Jesse had ordered several sex toys online, forgetting that his parcels would be looked at.

Gabriel cringed at the memory. He wasn’t prude, but he knew there were people who judged his relationship with Jesse, and he would quite like those people, and any people who aren’t him and Jesse, knowing about their sex life.

Laying in his bed, Gabriel tried to think of anything he could get for Jesse.

There was one gift, something Gabriel had bought for a very special occasion, that he was saving for the perfect moment.

No, he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t going to propose to Jesse just because he had forgotten to get him a present. If Jesse said yes it would make him feel guilty every time he saw the ring.

Gabriel knew that all he had to do was be honest. Jesse wasn’t the type of person to hold it against him, and Gabriel would get him a great gift afterwards, and treat him to dinner. He’d also probably make it up to Jesse in bed, which, knowing Jesse, would probably be enough.

Sleep didn’t come easy, but eventually he was able to get some rest. Waking up also wasn’t easy. If he started his day then he would have to face Jesse, and even though he knew Jesse wouldn’t be mad, he was angry at himself for forgetting something so simple. However, making Jesse wait for longer, or avoiding him wasn’t fair and Gabriel made himself get up and get ready for the day. Through the walls of his room he could hear the faint sound of Christmas songs, and he couldn’t help but sing along in the shower.

When he was ready he went to go get breakfast in the dining hall. It was there where he met Jesse, but before he could explain that he didn’t have a gift many other recruits were calling the two over so they could spend some time together.

It took a few hours before Jesse and Gabriel could have some alone time, and they ended up going to Reyes room to do so. The base was busier this year due to the snow storm, and while Gabriel didn’t mind being around his recruits, it had been a long time since he’d been with so many people at Christmas.

They made a quick stop at Jesse’s room so he could get his presents for Gabriel. The fact that there was a whole hamper of things made Reyes feel even guiltier.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Reyes told him, as they walked to his quarters, which unfortunately for him didn’t take long and soon they were standing outside the door to his room and he was typing in his room code.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Jesse smiled as he entered Gabriel’s room. He was proud of the gifts that he had bought Gabriel, and while they weren’t that mushy a couple he really went all out this year. The gifts they normally got each other were quite practical, and while this was, it was different to a new beanie, or cleaning material for weapons. Not that Jesse cared if he got something along those lines, spending time with Reyes was all he really wanted, especially since he had been away a lot on those secret missions.

“It’s just….” Gabriel went to explain as he sat down on his bed, but Jesse hushed him, passing Gabriel his present too impatient to wait any longer.

Knowing that Jesse wouldn’t let him say anything until he had opened the gift he did as Jesse wanted. Luckily it was only the basket that had been wrapped. Gabriel would have hated having to wait, opening individual presents while he knew he had nothing for Jesse.

Gabriel almost shed a tear at the contents of the basket. It was a self-care hamper, filled with his favourite shower gels, some bath salts, a black bath bomb, some incenses, along with food and drink items such as what looked like homemade cookies, and flavoured coffee which he inspected, unsure of how Jesse knew his favourite brand.

“I know ya pretend to drink black coffee but can’t stand the stuff, I can smell the vanilla most of the time,” Jesse explained. Getting the information as to what Gabriel’s favourite coffee was took making some deals with the guys down in tech but it wasn’t too much trouble.

Gabriel knew that Jesse had gone through a lot of effort for this, and he started to wish the ground would swallow him up. Gabriel put the hamper down on the floor, fearing it would fall and the contents would spill out onto his bed. He then took a deep breath, and began apologising to Jesse.

“Jess, I-I have to admit something,” Gabriel started, fidgeting with his hands, unable to keep still. 

“I don’t… I forgot it was Christmas. I don’t, I don’t have anything for you.”

Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to look at Jesse, especially after he had just been given such a thoughtful gift. Jesse chuckling however, made him look up at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Gabe, honestly you’ve been so busy these few months. Since ya only just got back yesterday mornin’ I’m just glad you’re here. That’s all I really wanted anyway,” Jesse admitted. He’d been fearing that they would have to spend Christmas apart, which did happen sometimes, but since Gabriel had been going on all those secret missions that Jesse wasn’t allowed details about, they hadn’t had much time together. Jesse was just happy to spend time with Gabriel. Whenever Gabriel had to go, Jesse feared he might not make it back, so just the fact that he was alive was enough for him.

“Okay, but I’m still going to make it up to you,” Gabriel stated, not surprised that Jesse was so calm about the situation.

“Wouldn’t expect any less,” Jesse replied, knowing that Gabriel always wanted to make up for even the tiniest mistakes he makes.

“And ya know, maybe you could start now. We are alone, and I had one heck of a dream about you last night,” Jesse’s voice lowered slightly, his accent even thicker in an attempt to sound sexier. It worked, it always worked on Reyes, but he wasn’t going to admit that so easily.

“Jesse, it’s like one in the afternoon.” As if that was an issue, Gabriel just liked playing hard to get sometimes and knew that as much as Jesse protested, he liked it too.

“Like we have anything else to do, and come on, it’s Christmas,” McCree winked, giving Gabriel a seductive smirk, the one that always weakened Gabriel into doing whatever Jesse wanted. With was how they ended up stripped down in bed, with Jesse above Gabriel, who was eagerly waited, his face already blushing crimson.

“Lube still in the top draw?” Jesse asked, knowing that Gabriel tended to rearrange and reorganise when he was stressed.

“Yeah, should be,” Gabriel didn’t think he had moved it since he was barely in his room anymore. 

Jesse leaned over Gabriel to pull oven the draw, only to fall forward due to not supporting his own weight properly, which led to him pulling the draw out completely. He started spewing out apologies, but then suddenly went silent.

Gabriel chuckled, but when he realised that Jesse had stopped talking and instead was staring at the floor he realised what had been in that drawer.

The engagement ring.

He sat up and looked at the mess on the floor to see that the ring had fallen out of the box it was in, and there was no way it wasn’t what Jesse was looking at.

“Jesse, I uh…. Well I um…” Gabriel scratched the back of his head as he stammered, embarrassed. He had forgotten that he had hidden the ring in there, and thinking back it really wasn’t the best place he could have put it.

“Is that?” Jesse asked, unable to finish the sentence in case he was wrong.

“I-I was waiting until our anniversary,” Gabriel explained, not fully answering the question, but it was clear that the ring was exactly what Jesse thought it was.

“Fuck, Gabe. I’m so sorry, I ruined it for ya,” Jesse began apologising again. He felt like such an idiot, and he couldn’t believe he had just ruined the engagement that Gabriel was planning, and knowing Gabriel he had probably been planning this for month.

While this was not how Gabriel had pictured this going, not by a long shot, but there was something that was very them about this situation. So, Gabriel was going to salvage the situation as best he could. As cliché as a Christmas engagement was, he didn’t really mind. Although it was funny thinking back to last night when he was thinking about doing this very thing as Jesse’s present.

Gabriel picked up the ring, and got down on one knee, Jesse’s eyes widened, and let out a small gasp, for some reason still surprised even though he had seen the ring. He didn’t expect Gabriel to propose to him right now.

“I mean, I guess now’s as good a time as any, right? Jesse McCree, will you marry me?”

Jesse’s eyes teared up as he said yes, and Gabriel slid the ring onto his finger. The first thought he had was that he was going to be marrying Gabriel. The second though he had was less romantic. Gabriel had just proposed to him naked.

“This is going to be one heck of an engagement story,” Gabriel smiled, probably thinking the same thing that Jesse was.

“Yeah, it ain’t every day someone finds out their boyfriend kept the ring next to some dildos,” Jesse laughed.

The whole situation was so bizarre, but neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
